Near's sweet remedy
by UsagiDaisuki
Summary: Near a smart guy is in need of some goodies form a certain person character name Amanda xD
1. hot!

**Nears Sweet Remedy **

Running late to school and through the streets is a girl named Amanda, she is running towards a new school and a new beginning. She comes to a stop when she reaches her destination Glory Academy.

Inside Glory academy are the bright braincases, boys and girls with serious brains some are eager to learn while others are to smart and therefore get bored like Near.

Near is a non talkative short albino boy with blue eyes, slightly curled white hair and is calm brilliant and collected for now.

In class 3-A

Everyone is rowdy except the three well known boys Mello, Matt and Near the three of the trio known as M.A.N obviously known as this for their names and their beauty. The three princes of the school that make the school uniforms a white buttoned long sleeve with a red tie, grey vest and grey pants seem like something out of a hot fashion show on them.

The teacher Mikami Teru (lol) slightly angry yells "class be quiet you act like a pack of wild dogs!!"

Everyone soon quiets down.

"Okay then, well class today we have a new transfer student please make her feel welcome"

He then says "come in please"

The sliding doors are slid open and a girl steps in. She has long brown hair and emerald green eyes an odd combination but goes beautifully with her tanned skin. The school uniform she wears is the same as the other girls a short grey skirt, a white button up long sleeve, red girl fashion tie and a tight grey vest revealing her curbs on it the school symbol patched on it, she has gothic wristbands and has on her face plastered a 'don't look at me' look.

All the boys in the room instantly drooling while the girls glared darts at the poor girl.

Matt and Mello instantly began betting on who would get the hottie first. Near was just quiet but staring without blinking at the girl.

Teacher Teru then adds " This is our new student, go ahead and introduce yourself"

The girl starts " My name is Amanda Takaharu, I live in none of your business, my interests are none of your business and anything else you want to know die trying to find out" she says this with a cold glare at the staring students.

Mr. Teru looking at the girl with a weird look on his face and says " ooookay miss Takaharu, you will go sit on the empty seat in the back next to Near Keichi"

At the mention of his name Near snapped out of his trance and just gave a slight nod.

On her way back there Amanda hears the snooty comments and the dog in heat call from the guys.

Matt and Mello are just looking at her like drooling animals in heat, Matt the red headed sex addict says " shit look at those legs ide like to spread her and show her some thing that will-"

"Matt" he was cut off by Near he shuts up quickly, at this Mello laughs his head off.

Amanda seats next to Near and gives him a small nod of acknowledgment while Near does the same never taking his eyes of the girl"

Near seems calm throughout the whole day, same classes with the same girl and even though he played it calm, in his mind he was thinking what all teens think ' I wanna fuck her, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck!!!'

At the thought of fucking the girl senseless his eyes would twitch thinking his thoughts might come out through his mouth.

While trying to snap out of it himself in his mind Mello knocks him by the head " hey Neary, wanna go to my house and play this cool new video game I got with me and Matt?"

He glares for a while but decides why not? He needs to get his mind out of his teenage needs and he was not like Matt and Mello that would just loose it and go fuck like crazy "fine!"

He heads to his friends house and spends the afternoon there, around 8:00pm he heads home, when he sees the new neighbors have moves in since the lights are on, while thinking this he sees the door to the neighbor's house open and Amanda takes her dog outside Near screams in his mind 'aaaah fucccck!'


	2. need

**LEMON LIME THINKING TIME!!!!**

**He thinks 'just fucking great now ill be seeing her 24 hours a day and every time I see her I wanna pound the shit out of her sweet ass, aaaaghhhh what now kami what more do you want from me am I gonna have to chop my dick off dam it!!'**

**She notices Near and just says " hey neighbor guess ill be seeing more of you from now on" giving him a small smile.**

**Near smiles as well but thinking 'yeah you will be seeing looooots of me with your fine ass' he feels his pants tighten and thinks 'shit ill just say bye and masturbate the shit out of myself in my room' **

**He quickly says "gotta go finish some project" he zooms out but before he gets in she says 'wait speaking of projects since I transferred late to your school can you come over some time and discuss some classes?"**

**Without waiting any longer since he felt he was gonna burst just looking at her he quickly said " yeah sure bye"**

**Amanda just stared at him and thinks ' omg he is so fuking hot I wanna loose my everything to that hottie, shit am I horny can't wait till I get laid , wait what the fuck, shit this fuking period is making me horny even if im not spotting anymore im still horny I think ill go take a "looong bath" maybe finger myself. Fuck it this guy just made me real hot on the insides' she goes inside straight to "taking a bath"**

**As soon as he heads inside he runs to his room not bothering to say hello to his parents just saying quickly "gottagofinishsomehomework" his parents didn't bother since they didn't want to interrupt their smart son from his studies. **

**In the safety of his room he locks the door and unzips his pants and throws them to the floor along with his underwear quickly grabbing his throbbing painful erection he starts to pump while watching pre-cum coming out, while doing his quick pumping the only images in his head are those of Amanda naked and taking in his huge mass within her tight walls, he soon comes silently saying the girls name in his mind and relaxes as he releases completely.**

**Meanwhile next door….**

**Amanda is in the tub and at the same time is ministrating her own hands to the job beginning with a slim finger in and out, this continues until she feels her virginal walls tightening, the explosion about to come is so big she uses her other hand to hold on to the tub. She continues to pump until she hits her climax gently calling out Nears name in the process, sliding the finger out of herself watching the sticky substance come out of her entrance she relaxes and continues to bathe herself while thinking 'shit now what and I asked that hot guy to help me out with my studies mmmh maybe he'll help me out with other things as well' she says this with a smirk not evil but sensual.**

**Next day…**

**At school the pair only said their good mornings and continued on with the day, Near passing Amanda his notebook with some previous notes that he took before she began school. **

**As the day goes on while the guys are getting ready to head to their homes getting their things out of the lockers Matt and Mello secretly chuckle and Mello soon says " so Near when are you gonna fuck her?, you know if you are uncapable I can do the job for you happily" at this Near for some odd reason got angry at the pair and said " don't you guys think about anything except fucking around?" at this Matt goes on to say " is that a yeas or a no?" **

**Near thinks about this and soon says " look im interested okay, so no fucking my interest that is our usual rule, so give me some time" **

**Both teens nodd and leave Near to his thoughts before he is interrupted by the object of his desires Amanda she is eager to speak to him today and to this Near wonder's why. She the says " hey ummm Near I was wondering if you could come to my house tomorrow that is a weekend and explain some of the things that have been explained since before I got here to this school, I sorta don't understand some of your hand writing" she says this while blushing making Near think 'shit that smiling mouth in my cock aaah that would be great' **

**He is soon out of his thoughts and says " sure and don't worry you aren't the only one that doesn't understand my hand writing I write a little sloppy, how about at noon tomorrow at your house?" **

"**sure" she thinks 'the easier to get you in my room, oooh down girl' she then leaves with a smile on her face, Near is still smiling dumbstruck standing next to his locker waving good bye **

**What do you think my kawaii readers some dirty thoughts and wow first time doing some lime lemony goodness don't worry though THIS IS JUS THE BEGINNING ^_^**


	3. aghhh cant think

When Near got home it was a little late considering he had to stay in school for a small meeting with the baseball team. Thinking about what went on in the meeting he was not surprised to know the coach was giving the most playing time at this he thought 'I have everything I can ever need in school fame, good at sports all I need is a girl by my side to make me feel complete. Sure I can have any of the girls in school but they throw themselves at me and worship me too much. Except for Amanda she keeps her calm around me and is not obsessed over me I think ill ask her to be mine, maybe knowing that she is my girlfriend will keep my needy dick calm when she's around.'

He sits at the edge of his bed 'maybe I will ask her tomorrow, I know I have only 2 days that I know her but I want to clam my body down and soon'.

His phone rings, he picks up "moshi-moshi?" Amanda answers " yeah Near, just letting you know that my parents wont be here tomorrow or for a week since they are going to Seoul in Korea for vacation, they left me some money to hangout with some friends, I was wondering if when we finish reviewing the work tomorrow we could go to the movies with your friends?"

In his mind Near was hyperventilating 'oh shit this is perfect I can ask her to be my girlfriend there, as long as I keep my cool and not do something retarded like just go to her and pull out my dick and say 'look how much I want you' a few months I have been trying to abstain myself from sex and waiting for the perfect girl to hold on to but this girl is driving me crazy with just a look'

He stutters "y-yeah w-why n-not, ill tell Mello and Matt" she squeals happy "yay thank you Near, ill also come along with 2 of my best friends from my old school"

"ok cool we will meet all of us after our study session" "okay bye"

He calls Matt and Mello while the two say simultaneously "oooh you know she wants you" Near clearly bothered by the two hangs up. He lays on his bed and says "well ill let tomorrow run its course and ill definitely let her know that I want her to be my girlfriend" he soon drifts of to sleep.

Next day….

Near spent the entire day dreading what Matt and Mello would say when they find out he will no longer be a free man but one with attachments.

Knowing today was the day for Near, he made sure to dress to impress (teen style). He wears some loose black jeans with some DC sneakers and a grey shirt also styling the same logo, a black hoodie Ecko Red. As for his hair he left it normal and a little messy jus the way girls like it.

12 in the afternoon surely came and with that he went to his desired neighbor's house. He rang the doorbell and his mouth was caught wide open with the sight that greeted him.

Amanda wears a spaghetti strap white dress really tight showing her curves and long tanned legs, a little lipstick and some strap on shoes with a little bit of heels.

The house is calm and warm with family photos on the walls, the stairs knowing full well where they lead, the kitchen and he was taken into the living room.

**LEMON LIME ALERT!!!! XDDDD**

They sat by the table in the living room on the floor, as soon as he put the books in the table he turns to Amanda and tells her " I h-have something to tell you before we begin studying"

Amanda nervous asks "yeah" Near takes her hand " I know this is soon but would you like to be my girlfriend?"

As soon as he said these words Amanda jumps him with a kiss then says "finally!!, I have wanted to be your girlfriend but didn't know ho to tell you"

They begin making out on the couch. Near is extremely excited by her kissing moves, her tongue feels wonderfully with his. Getting so much attention Near's cock begins to rise and get stiff. Noticing this Amanda sits on his lap " well some one is excited"


	4. some fun

**Near nervously says " s-sorry I think we should stop while I still have self control" he says this getting up but stopped by Amanda's hands to his arm " non sense I wanna fuck an I want I know from you!!" **

**Near grabs her ass with confidence "well since you put it that way" he smirks while kissing her.**

**They begin to strip while Amanda is dragging him to her room, Near stops her " wait I wanna fuck you in the kitchen table, that way you eat your meals with a smile" **

**At this Amanda blushes "ye-yeah you are kinky mister" she laughs**

**He takes her to the kitchen where they take their clothes of and lays her butt naked on the table.**

**Near takes off his boxers which was the last remaining article on him. Amanda gasps at the sight "wow your huge"**

**He smirks "don't worry I wont hurt you ill be gentle"**

**Amanda looks at him with a sarcastic look "gentle I want you to ride me and hard"**

**Near smiles "that can be arranged, but first I want you to suck me" she doesn't hesitate and puts her warm lips on his acking dick. At the contact Near yelps with ecstasy "nngh, fuck your mouth feels good"**

**Amanda gets to work taking him on fully and begins to suck, she feels the hard nerves encasing his manhood. She wants to completely satisfy her man, with this in mind she begins to fondle his balls and suck harder tasting the sweet and salty pre-cum coming out of the large swollen dick, she figures "mmm delicious." She feels his hard muscles enlarge and soon Near screams his release whole yelling her name, the extreme amount of sweet juice is spilling into her mouth and she drinks it with joy and need. **

**Near then says "lay on the table and spread those beautiful legs for me" as soon as she does Near stares hungrily at her pink bundle of nerves while licking his lips, without waiting for her to get ready her takes her vagina into his mouth and plays with her. Amanda screaming and panting "N-near your so dam go-good, don't stop baby" he plays with her folds and soon plunges his tongue in her virginal walls, she bucks her hips to receive more of this amazing sensation. She comes in his waiting mouth "ooooh yeah Near fucccckkkk!!!" he licks her clean. **

**His dick leaking with pre-cum again is ready and lubricated he takes her legs and opens her wide, he positions his dick at her entrance and gives her a reassuring kiss while he plunges inside her. **

"**aaahh yeah fuck me!!!" she screams Near loves how her wet tight core feels "fuck your are beautifully tight" he says while he fills her completely with his length, she bucks up to him some more as if wanting him to burry so deep inside her that he would never leave.**

**He begins pulling almost out and rams back in earning a scream from her. He continues fucking her increasing his pace while she holds tight to the sides of the table " agggh yeah, yeah, yeah" she screams obscenities but this continues to encourage Near to fuck her for all it was worth. Near began to multi task while fucking her he kisses her sweet nipples and kisses her neck while leaving some bruises. **

**A warm knot begins to form in Amanda's belly. She screams "N-near I-im go-gonna , aaahhh!" before she comes her walls clamp tight around Near's dick, she then releases screaming nears name at the same time Near gives a couple of hard thrusts before coming inside her, he grips her ass hard and screams her name at the top of his lungs when he comes. **

**They lay quiet and panting, then Near pull out revealing massive amounts of cum spilling out of her vagina. He lays next to her panting on the table .**

**She then says "woooo that was so fucking hot, you knew just what I wanted and how I wanted it" she relaxes in his arms. He says "glad to be of help" and both laugh contently.**

**There is a knock on the door and both curse " shit" they forgot that after "studying" they would head to the movies. Amanda then says "what do we do, you fucked me so hard I don't think I have the energy to walk" she says this laughing. **

**Nears says " get dressed I have a plan" they both quickly do so and clean up the "mess" and head to the door. They see both the girls and the boys conversing, then they trun to them , Matt says "you guys ready to go?"**

**Near puts on his little act "sorry guys but I don't think I can head out, I'm feeling kind of sick I have a stomach ache."**

**The girls being compassionate "oh my, you should rest" Near thought 'hell yeah lots of it.' "yeah no use hanging out with a sick Near" says Mello **

**The girls say "well it be rude to hang out without Near since we planned this outing for all of us, how about we meet up next weekend" everyone agrees and they go their separate ways, waving goodbye to Near and Amanda. **

**As soon as the coast is clear, Near kisses her passionately "you should go take a rest" she smiles a yes to him and she kisses him goodbye. They both do the same thing in their rooms, they flop on the bed and sleep away the amazing sex exercise they managed to have that day. **

**Woo first time writing sex scene what do you guys think!! ^-^ **


	5. caught

After their beautiful encounter that day Amana an Near have become the perfect secret couple, aside from fucking each other's brains out secretly they where the happiest.

But the problem now was keeping this relationship a secret from Matt and Mello until it was discovered.

Matt and Mello where on their way to Near's house him a new video game that had come out in stores. They both entered the house easily seeing as Near's mother was predictable enough to leave the keys underneath the door mat, going up the stairs they hear moaning an thumping noises, at this Matt smiles an whispers to Mello "well our little tiger is getting his fuck on, let's see what hot ass he is plowing"

They made their way up the stairs and were both shocked to see Near in bed with Amanda fucking her doggie style while she had her hands tie to the bed.

The sight was enough to get both guys hard. There they were looking at their hugely endowed friend giving the pleasure of a life time to a hot chick, she screams an begs for more, her perky breasts bouncing each time he rams into her, his face contorts with ecstasy every time he cums inside her. Since she is on a bending position there is a clear view of her swollen pussy as Near stretches her with his manhood, an after they have finally both had their fill he pulls out of her and are both sweating blissfully with the after effects of sex.

Matt and Mello too hard to move decided to masturbate and soon finish their business as well. They burst in to the room catching the couple by surprise.

"Well well seems like our little Neary-khun wanted to keep his earliest conquest a secret and not share the glory"

Amanda starts to shake with fear while Near covers her with his body, there is going to be a lot of explaining to do.

He is pushed Near out of the way by Mello and is apprehended by Matt while Mello eyes the prize.

*gasps* what will happen next dun dun dun xDD well I hope u all enjoyed this chappy ill update when my brain is not out of ideas and sorry for the late update ^0^


	6. near and amanda

Mello caresses Amanda's check "no please don't " Amanda says in fear knowing Mello's lustful stare is making her uncomfortable.

"don't worry we are not that big of slimes to actually get between Near and his sweetheart I mean sure we have shared our past girls but you are different" at this Amanda smiles at Near

Near smiles for alittle while but then frowns "hey but what where you two doing masturbating at us having sex?"

At this both boy blush and smile sheeply " well ummm… what guy wont get turned on by watching sex" they both stared at each other and then decided together "you know what is best we leave you two love birds alone " and just as they came they left silently.. and a little embarrassed.

While alone they got dressed and headed downstairs " well that was a big of a surprise and a shocker" says a more relaxed Amanda "yeah" agrees Near

"ill see you a little later babe" says Near and they say their goodbyes for the day

Meanwhile…

Matt and Mello are hanging out at the arcade and Mello *sighs* , "what has you down mells?" asks Matt, "well don't you feel like we have been philandering around women to much?" says a tired out Mello

"yeah you are right we need to settle down seriously with some good girls like Near has done I see the love in their eyes"

Matt gets up from his game and pats Mello in the back " well Mells lets go get us some lovely girls but serious ones I feel like having a serious relationship and not just be considered a playboy"

At this they both agree and head off to women infested areas in hopes of finding true love

Another meanwhile….. xDD

Amanda is at her home doing homework *something I wont do lolz*and all of a sudden she is not feeling to well. She feels dizzy and has the urge to throw up, she runs to the bathroom and throws up all she ate

"hmm I must be coming down with something, that or I just had some food that didn't quite agree with me"

She goes to sleep instead to sleep off the bad feeling unbeknownst to her all that is to come from her sickness.

IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED BUT IS THAT I HAVE JOINED FANDUBBING IN YOUTUBE IT IS KICKASS FUN :D ,I WOULD ALSO LIKE YALL TO KNOW THAT NOT ALL IS AS IT SEEMS DO NOT ASSUME PREGNANCY BY THE RATE THIS STORY IS GOING * a lot of sexy sex and a sick Amanda :D* AND I MIGHT INCLUDE SOME YAOI IN THIS XDD I WONT TELL CHUU BETWEEN WHO AND WHO LOL AND LEAVE ME SOME FREAKING REVIEWS OR ILL CRY TOT


	7. decision

I'm sorry I haven't been updating my kawaii fanfic babies :D ^-^ Puri chan is back though :D enjoy ON WITH THE FIC

The days wore on as Amanda continued with her symptoms constant periods of eyesight loss and hearing loss, she HAD to go to a doctor.

When she finally arrived at Hoshima hospital she was nervous but most of all worried. What if it was something serious, what would happen to her family, friends and Near she did not want to worry anyone.

"Amanda Takaharu" the doctor calls and she walks in. Today was the day she got her results back seeing as she had come 3 days ago to get some tests done.

"Miss Takaharu the results of your tests have come back and we have found the cause of your ailment"

Her voice waivered a bit "please d-doctor Natsuyabi, t-tell me what is wrong"

The doctor clears his throat and gives her a look of compassion before he says "I am going to give you some good news and some bad news"

"Just let me know" she says with her head down and brown bang covering her face.

"The bad news is that the cause of your sickness is a tumor growing under the pituitary gland just almost on the right side of your ear to be more precise."

Everything stopped, she felt as if she was not breathing and time had stopped. Slowly hot tears came down he supple pink cheeks.

She stood up from her chair and slammed her hands on the table "if this is the bad news what the hell good can come from this?"

The doctor stood up and hugged her "do not worry Amanda I have been your family physician for years you can trust me, besides there is something we can do." He rubbed soothing circles on her back and she slowly relaxed he let go of her.

"We will schedule surgery, it will be 6 hours long, it is a bit risky but no major damage comes out from this."

Amanda sighed slowly in relief she still had some life left in her at least.

The doctor interrupted her train of thought "there will be some scarring but nothing big after the surgery and stitching coming close it will just be a small line on the neck."

"But I must advice you that there is a 5% chance of you having your right side paralyzed for a couple of months"

Amanda processed this and thought 'I do not want to worry anyone I must go through this alone'

"How long until the stitches scab?"

The doctor writes down some notes on his clipboard while saying "about a month"

Amanda thought about her parents "is there a chance that you do not tell my parents about this? I know I am under age but I can still get them to sign the consent form in order to go through this surgery without them knowing."

He looks up at her and smiles "I understand Amanda that you do not want you parents to worry about you having surgery but without real parental permission is illegal I am sorry"

Amanda nodded "I understand" she thought 'well so much for that but I cannot let Near or my friends see me like this.'

"Doctor can we schedule this surgery some time more convenient, I will take the month of December off from school and let the school know my situation"

"Sure thing" he says "then we will have the surgery the first of December."

She nodded and they said their goodbyes.

When she got home she did not know what to do. All these thoughts in her mind. She had to get away from Near and her friends for a month she does not want people to give her sympathy, December was a week away and she had to prepare.

After she spoke with her parents about what the doctor had said they gave her the look of sympathy what she hated the most. What can be done they are just doing their job as parents is what they do.

In her room she thought about Near. 'I have to say goodbye to Near only for a month but I don't know what to tell him.'

"I will just give him a going away present that won't let him forget about me the whole month" she smiled.

Author (tumor idea came from me this all happened to me three years ago but I'm fine for now) I am sorry I have not updated in a while been busy Y-Y onegai forgive me:D , NEXT CHEPPY WILL HAVE SUPER SWEET LEMON LIME IN IT . YEAH I KNOW WHAT U ALL LIKE MY GIDDY FANFIC READERS LOLZ TOODELS FOR THIS CHAPPY ^-^


	8. sweet goodbye

The clock was ticking for Amanda and she was "prepared" to say goodbye to Near "literary" ready , the sight that awaited Near was an oh so joyful one.

Amanda asked Near to go out with her on the weekend, and they agreed that Near will go pick her up personally.

Near prepared himself quickly, it had been at least a week since he got some and he was not about to let that sweet opportunity go by. He left his house and went next door to see his sweet Amanda.

He knocked on the door but Amanda just stuck her head out the window "is open just come straight up", No need telling this to Near twice. As he made his way up the stairs he noted how there was a sweet scent in the air and the lights where dim. He snickered he knew where this was going.

When he opened the door to Amanda's room the sight that awaited him was oh so wonderful for Near. There she was on the bed lying naked no clothes on nothing covering that sweet smooth body. What Caught Near's attention was the way she waited for him. She laid on the bed spread naked both long beautiful legs wide open, he had a clear view of the pink lips nestled in between her legs. One hand caressing her perky pink nipples while the other she used wisely to play with herself.

"Aren't you going to make *moan* yourself comfortable"

Near rushed quickly trying to take off his clothes he fiddles with his shirt, and when he saw a slick skinny finger go in that sweet entrance he lost it and just broke the shirt off. And as soon as everything was off he jumped to her like a hungry animal.

His lips where all over her, she did not have time to pull out of herself her finger was still impaled. Kissing her everywhere, he worshipped that body beneath him. Near took her finger out from her and brought it to his mouth licking her substance. He lowered his head in between her legs and worked that skillful mouth of his in such an expertly manner.

Amanda's face contorted it felt wonderful but this was Nears farewell not hers. she stopped him "now what kind of a fun girlfriend would I be if I took all the glory"

She flips positions and she was lying on top of Near. She glided her lips slowly form his torso all the way down to where he wanted it. She held his long and thick manhood to her lips and sucked slowly she wanted this to last. Near almost lost it and tried to let her mouth fuck him but she held his hips, clearly she was in charge.

"fuuck yeah hmmm"Near was not much of a screamer but as soon as her tongue played with his tip he came in a river of white semen calling out her name going hoarse in the process. He picked Amanda up and impaled her in his dick. She moaned at the process but enjoyed it smirking as well.

The sweet slow rocking motion of sex was so enjoyable, she could feel every time she brushed her sweet spot with his rock hard dick, and he felt her slick, wet, warm walls contracting against his needy cock.

"Hmm Near I'm coming" She contorted and came while riding her lover the sight was too much for Near for he came as well.

They came down from their high and lay gasping for air while holding on to each other. Near was tired and closed his heavy eyes and slept while Amanda looked at him as he slept.

"A month" she said caressing his white locks she soon fell asleep holding on to Near.

Couldn't leave my little readers without their lemony lime scene :D ^-^ keep reading and leave me some review encourage me ^-^


End file.
